Due to the spread of personal computers, the popularization of TV games, the use of portable telephones as a necessity of life and the continuous appreciation of TV programs in recent years, people look at the screen of a VDT (Visual Display Terminal) from a distance of less than 1 m very frequently. Therefore, the population of personal computer type short-sighted people is sharply increasing. To cure this personal computer type short-sightedness, an MD-SS eyesight recovery and training apparatus which has been developed by an ophthalmologist is used
As shown in FIG. 6, in the eyesight recovery and training apparatus 30, a groove 33 is formed in a long table mounted on a base 31 horizontally and a target body 34 is set in such a manner that it can move along this groove 33. The target body 34 consists of a flat plate 35 and a strut 36, and a Randolt ring is drawn on the white flat plate 35. The Randolt ring is a mark used for a general eye test, and a upper, lower, left or right part of the ring is cut away. The strut 36 is moved along the groove 33 in a horizontal direction by a predetermined drive unit together with the flat plate 35, and a trainee sits opposite to the flat plate 35 with his/her chin applied to a square frame 39 before him/her.
The flat plate 35 can approach up to 10 cm before the eyes of the trainee within the square frame 39 and can recede up to 2 m from the eyes. In the training method, for a short-sighted trainee, the flat plate 35 is first moved from 10 cm before the eyes of the trainee within the square frame 39 and moved faster in the receding direction, for example, up to 2 m in 3 seconds.
When the flat plate 35 is to be returned from 2 m away from the trainee within the square frame 39, the moving speed of the flat plate 35 is slowed down in the approaching direction, for example, up to 10 cm before the eyes in 12 seconds. For a far-sighted trainee, the flat plate 35 is moved at reverse speeds. This training is carried out for three minutes each time. By chasing the flat plate 35 with the both eyes of the trainee, the ciliary bodies and eyeball moving muscles of the trainee are trained to form an image of the outside world on the retinae of the eyes.
For a direction and distance training method, a 15-point sheet 40 shown in FIG. 7 is used. On the 15-point sheet 40, there are shown numerals 1 to 5 at an upper position from left to right at equal intervals, numerals 6 to 10 at the middle from left to right at equal intervals and numerals 11 to 15 at a lower position from left to right at equal intervals. The trainee holds the 15-point sheet with his/her both hands and tries to see numerals 1 to 15 sequentially by moving his/her eyeballs while turning his/her face toward the numeral 8. Then, he/she tries to see numerals 1 and 2 at the same time and up to numerals 13 and 14 sequentially by moving his/her eyeballs.
Thereafter, he/she tries to see numerals 1, 2 and 3 at the same time and up to 13, 14 and 15 sequentially by moving his/her eyeballs. Further, he/she tries to see numerals 1, 2, 3 and 4 at the same time and up to numerals 13, 14 and 15 sequentially by moving his/her eyeballs. The number of numerals to be seen at the same time is increased, or the order of numerals to be seen is reversed. This test is repeated for 10 minutes or more each day. Thus, the ciliary bodies and eyeball moving muscles are trained.
Although the conventional MD-SS eyesight recovery and training apparatus is very effective in the recovery of eyesight, a trainee must go to a clinic. Therefore, a trainee who is busy cannot benefit from the apparatus. Although the apparatus can be purchased, it is expensive and 2 m or more long, a large space in a house is required to install it. Although an apparatus employing a direction and distance training method is simple, inexpensive, effective and handy, the number of trainees who continue training with the apparatus is decreasing due to laziness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide to a stereo image displaying method and eyesight recovery apparatus which stimulate the eye muscles and which enable a trainee who is busy and wishes to recover his/her eyesight and even a trainee who is lazy in eyesight recovery training to continue training without fail and which are simple in structure, inexpensive and effective.